GONE What the characters want you to know
by Spiffswishy
Summary: All our favorite characters from GONE Caine, Sam, Astrid, Andrew, Diana etc come togeher to Michael Grants house to speak out agianst how they were portrayed or what they wanted changed in the books! Rated TEEN for Caine's emotions
1. Chapter 1

Caine woke up and in his "absolute rage" the first thing he did was take a car and drive to Michael Grant's house. But it looks like other people had the same idea…

There was a long line of people waiting outside Michael Grant's door. Caine made out Edilio, Quinn, Astrid, Albert, Anna, Andrew (wow alliteration!), Drake, Diana and a few others from Perdido Beach. They were all complaining.

"Bro, Why do I have to act so lame! Everyone hates me when actually I'm really hot!" Quinn was yelling at a closed door. Behind sat Michael Grant not wanting to put up with his paparazzi of book characters.

"I mean, I'm so sexy and gorgeous! I can't even get a girl with how you portray me! Even Astrid the Genius won't go out with me!" Quinn lifted his shades and was about to hit the door when Drake pushed him aside.

"What's more important than Quinn is that I don't get to torture enough baby animals! Not one! I only get to bother Diana!" Drake looked around for Diana and gestured her to come over to the door. "Diana tell him how we feel!"

"Yeah why do I have to be Caine's girlfriend I mean Drake and I are actually pretty good friends. We each have the same sense of humor." Diana said but then she heard Astrid mumble _which is no humor at all_ so she stepped off the porch and prepared to kill Astrid.

"Wait, Drake you like Diana too?" Caine said baffled

"Oh Yeah we've been meaning to tell you that she's been dating me behind your back for months now. Ever since you hit her in book one."

"WHAT!? But that was in the script!" Caine protested

"Sorry dude she likes me now." Drake said smiling his shark grin. Caine got mad (wow big surprise) and splayed his hands out and Drake fell backwards. Drake then pulled out his hand gun.

The yard of Michael Grant's was chaos. Edilio was trying to help Albert who was running away from a majickal teleporting cat, Quin was trying to find a way into Michael Grant's house without being shot by stray bullets aimed at Caine, Anna and Andrew where yelling to Michael Grant that they didn't deserve to poof, Diana was making Astrid and Caine voodoo dolls and where were our huge GONE/FAYZ/HUNGER heros Sam and Astrid in the mist of this chaos?

Making out in the corner of course.

**XX**!-REPLY! Please tell me if I should continue!!!


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple hours of trying to annoy Michael Grant everyone decided to leave except for Quinn who was spray painting his number onto Michael Grants house. Everyone hopped into Sam's school bus and he drove them to Coates Academy where they all were going to have a meeting and plan on what to do to convince Michael Grant.

On the way there Astrid sat behind Sam who was of course driving the school bus. She leaned and whispered into his ear, "We should blow off the meeting and meet together in the library."

He turned around to face her and started saying "But wouldn't Caine take over the-"

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"Everyone strayed from their private conversations to yell at Sam. Even though he had experience driving school buses he was only fifteen….

"Caine or Drake would take over the meeting." He said as he swerved left to miss a car that had ran headfirst into a tree. This was still the FAYZ, after all.

"Do you really want to lead all them into a protest on some guy's lawn? Or do you want to spend time with me? I thought you didn't care how he portrayed us." Astrid flicked her hair over her sholder. She had cut it so it was as long as Diana's now.

"I don't" Sam said while thinking about it. Honestly he only had one problem with his character and Astrid's…they only made out once in the entire first book.

"Come with me…" she whispered, "I can ditch Petey with Mary and-"

"Ok" he said and smiled. He could finally spend time with his girlfriend without having to be interrupted by Caine or Drake or Quinn who was especially getting _really annoying_ lately.

Meanwhile sitting in the back of the bus was Diana. She was trying to decide which of the two guys to date._ I mean Caine is hot but Drake is so…so...sadistic. _She thought to herself as Drake talked to her. Then she realized he had asked her a question.

"What?" she said to him, zoning back to Earth.

"We should go together to the meeting. I'm sure with our minds we could think of something to do to that Michael Grant to change his mind.

"Mmh." She muttered but then Albert chose the time to see a cat on the side of the road and freak out. _Wimp_.

"I'm going to go shut that kid up for good!" Drake yelled as he got off the bus seat and moved to the front to probably beat up Albert. Albert had gotten completely useless lately ever since Brianna dumped him. Diana sat on the bus seat alone now. Then she heard the whisper from the seat behind her. _Caine_.

"Diana." He whispered very softly.

"What Caine?" She said trying to sound bored but there was something in his voice that made her melt.

"What do you say to ditching the meeting with me? I'm sure Sam can run it himself."

"Hmmm and where do you suggest we go while everyone meets in the lunch room to plan on this?"

"The library. "He said, implying everything and nothing at the same time, "We can just, you know hang out."

"Make-out you mean?" She said a smirk on her lips but a hunger in her heart.

"Maybe." Caine smiled. It was sounding good for him and he hadn't kissed Diana in a while…

"Sure I'll meet you in the library, Caine, can't wait." And she couldn't either but Diana didn't know she was in for one heck of a night.

_**LATER…**_

Astrid shut the lights off in Coates Academy's library. The library was slip into two sections, fiction and nonfiction. She sat in the nonfiction section on a big couch. She couldn't even see the fiction section in the dark because of a giant bookshelf that split the two. She waited.

Caine walked to the door of the library marked, nonfiction. He took a deep breath and couldn't wait for Diana lips to meet his. He opened the door and quickly walked in shutting it behind him. It was dark and he was about to flick the light switch on when he saw a figure on the couch. Diana. He walked over to her.

Diana walked in through the door marked fiction. She sat on the couch not bothering turn the lights on. What was the point? She wouldn't need to see Caine to make out with him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see his face when she explained about Drake. She crossed her legs and waited.

Sam walked into the fiction side of the library. It was the closest way in from the cafeteria where he was making sure with Mary that it was ok to drop off Petey. He'd also asked her to cover for him and Astrid if anyone asked where he was. He saw Astrid on the couch and walked over to her, immediately holding her close and kissing her passionately.

Diana felt "Caine's" lips on hers. She could barely see him, just feel his arms around her.

Caine kissed "Diana" and ran his fingers through her hair. She let him not saying a word.

Astrid loved the touch of "Sam's" hands in her hair.

Sam puled back from her after a long kiss and whispered "Astrid, I love you." Diana sighed and hugged him "O Caine I love you too." Simultaneously their eyes opened at the same time.

"WHAT!?" Sam flew backwards off the couch and hit the light switch. There on the couch was Diana. Her eyes wide open. Her face twisted into disgust.

Astrid heard a voice across the room and then the light went on. She pulled back from "sam" and blinked. "Sam" was Caine!

Caine stared in horror as Astrid stared at him. This wasn't Diana! Then Sam and Diana bounded over into the nonfiction side of the library. They all stared slack-jawed at each other, knowing what they had done. Then Astid started to scream-

XX- REPLY! Ok well she didn't shout that but that's the next chapter! Mwahaha! How'd you like it? REPLY REPLY REPLY!


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sorry it's been awhile peeps, High School keeps you busy. I'll start posting most often. Here ya go! Ps) Sorry about the typos….-**

"I WAS KISSING CAINE! EWEWEWEWEW!" She cried, slamming her hand over her mouth.

"Ok. What the hell? Did you two plan this or something?" Diana said her eyes narrowing.

"You did what!?" Astrid threw a confused, hurt look at Sam

Caine and Sam shared surprised looks at each other.

"Why would I do that? I hate Sam."

"And I hate Caine, as if that weren't obvious enough. Astrid-"Sam held out his arms to her but she stepped back with Diana.

"I can't believe you two would do something like this to us!" Astrid cried.

"Ugh. Boys are pigs, c'mon Astrid." Diana and Astrid linked arms and stomped out of the library.

"Am I missing something here?" Caine yelled after them. "Girls always like me, I'm hot, I can throw people against walls, what's not to like!?"

Sam by now was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Caine I think you are missing something. Most girls like sweet, sympathetic guys not guys who torture others by encasing their hand with cement and hitting them when they're angry."

"Well it's their fault! They're in my way!" Sam just moaned and rolled his eyes. Caine paced back and forth. "Maybe we should just go to the meeting. I know we were going to vote on who's to be President of the FAYZ today but honestly I had planned for much more to happen today."

"You thought you'd finally convince Diana to give up her virginity?" Sam asked. Caine then whirled around and splayed a hand. Sam started to rise.

"Who did you hear that from? I swear to God, I will kill you if you had Orsay look into my dreams again."

"Well three things first Caine," Sam smirked, "One, we aren't religious. Two, I had Orsay do that that one time and I didn't know it was possible for someone to have such an irrational fear of spiders. It's called arachnophobia and Lastly, remember that time you wanted me to drive you to Coates and you fell asleep in the back of the car, yea. You talk in your sleep. OHMIGOSH! THERE'S A SPIDER ON THAT BOOKSHELF BY YOU!" Caine screamed and Sam slammed back onto the ground. Caine rand behind the couch, looking at the bookcase.

"Whereisit? Whereisit?" He cried."Wait….I don't….see it…"

Sam just laughed. "Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't cast your part."

Caine growled and used his power raise a bookshelf up. It swung to one side, barely missing Sam's head by inches. Sam burned it as quick as he could then fired some liquid fire at Caine. Caine leapt away but the back of his shirt got hit. He yowled in pain. Soon they were in battle. The library was beginning to burn and the room itself could've died if it weren't made of concrete. A shouting voice finally registered in their ears and they stopped, wary of the other to look at the opened door.

"Dudes," Quinn said, " If you're done relinquishing your anger on one another over a couple of girls, you have bigger fish to fry." Quinn smilied at his own joke, then said, " Alberts been elected President of Perdido Beach."

**WILL Sam and Caine ever get back together with their girlfriends, will caine's dream come true….it wont but ignoreing that, how did Albert get elected!? COMMENT and come back soon for more! -**


	4. Chapter 4

Caine and Sam walked swiftly down the hall of Coates Academy. They heard Lana whistling down the hall and the each leaned against one of the walls, one that wasn't crumbling, and acted cool. Lana turned the corner and started to walk by.

"Sup Lana." They each said.

"Caine, Sam I've heard what you two planned against Astrid and Diana. Neither of them are my friends of course but I'm still not interested in going out with either of you as a fling. I have my man, "Lana twisted her head dramatically, "Albert."

"ALBERT!?" Caine roared and took a step towards her but Sam held out his arm and blocked Caine.

"Lana, why would you even think about choosing him over us? He's crazy! He's a nothing! He's lower than nothing; he's like space……which is nothing."Sam said sounding confused, Lana noticed.

"Sam, yes most of space is made of nothing but technically that's something when you really look at it. Besides Albert isn't crazy, that was an act so you two would go make out with your girlfriends instead of attending the meeting and Albert would be the one chosen. He's a lot smarter than you think."

"How did he plan this!? Obviously you were in on it, who else?" Caine growled.

"Well me, of course, Anna, Andrew, Quinn, Drake, Diana and Astrid-"

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"Oh yeah, of corse they were in on it. God, they staged the entire miss-match make-out thing. Diana came up with it. She had Astrid disconnected the power up there so it would be dark, and Diana made sure that Astrid wore heels so they would be the same height."

"Bitch." Caine said as he leaned back against the wall, "Only Diana would think up something as devious as that. Sam, your girlfriend can definitely kiss for one thing and I'd-, Where are you going?" Sam was walking away from them both, down to where Lana had left.

Sam's mouth was set in a grim line as he turned, "I'm going to go have a serious talk with my girlfriend." He continued walking.

"Dude, are you going to break up with her? If so, I call dibs!"But Sam didn't even turn around so, Caine turned to Lana.

"Have any gum?"

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I have probably two more chapters until the end and I wanted a cliff hanger for this one. Enjoy! COMMENTCOMMENT! **

**PS) Once I finish this fic I'll be starting on my Astrid's Love Issues one which will be much much longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Astrid and Sam**

"Astrid?"

Astrid was sitting in the nurse's office of Coates Academy. At the meeting, everyone had chosen rooms in Coates for the night. The next day they had a plan for Michael Grant's house and they were certain they could convince him to change a few things before he published **LIES**. Astrid had automatically called dibs on the nurse's office. It was one of the few places still intact and the beds inside weren't to ripped up from the weeks Caine came back from the Darkness. Astrid looked at her watch. She should probably pick up little Petey soon. He was at a play date with the Darkness.

"Astrid?" Sam's voice called again, closer this time. Astrid turned around as the door opened and revealed a very solemn looking Sam.

"What're you doing here?" She mumbled, not looking him directly in the face.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe I'm here to ask you why the hell you and Diana tricked e and Caine into kissing each others girlfriends and purposely driving us away from the meeting so Albert, useless Albert, could become ruler of the FAYZ….maybe that's what I'm doing here."

"Sam," She took a step forward and he took a step back so Astrid settled for sitting on the nearest cot. "I'm sorry but everyone talked weeks ago and neither you nor Caine would make a good leader. You each have too big an ego and you know you get really stressed from responsibility. So, we planned everything, Albert's the better leader, we're going to reinvent currency and-"

Sam interrupted her, "Or we could just get Michael Grant to drop us into the real world in his next book."

"Sam, no, I'm sorry, we both know he'd never do that." Astrid sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" Sam demanded, "I'm the one whose girlfriend betrayed him and had to kiss Diana."

"I'm crying because you're mad at me, I didn't plan this myself, and it's for the best." Astrid took his hand. "The comet's still there Sam. You still have a destiny ahead of you, even If you don't want me in it."

Sam held Astrid against him as she cried. He supposed she was right. He would hate being ruler of the FAYZ. He tilted her chin upwards and matched his mouth to hers. To both of them, the apology was clear.

**Diana and Caine**

"You're a smart bitch, you know that?" Caine said as he came across Diana in the hall.

She smirked and started to walk past but she didn't get far before Caine used his power to force her back to him.

"What do you want Caine?" She tried to move again but a force field surrounded her.

"What do I always want, POWER! And now I have no chance of getting it because of you and that bitch, Astrid."

"Wow Caine, your language is so impressive, may I go? I have a meeting with Drake. We're going to M's for dinner."

"McDonalds?" Caine asked, not aware of the new FAYZ lingo.

"No Caine, Michaels," Diana rolled her eyes. "Drake and I are going to sit down and make a bird house for the mutant seagulls."

"Don't get smart with me Diana. You've read me; I'm a four-bar!"

"You're also a person in need of a smaller head, and here comes the right person to make that happen. Caine turned around and saw Drakes shark grin but then, everything was black. Hungry in the Dark.

**XXXREPLY!XXX---So people, I've recently reread this fanfic and I'm sorry it's so terrible. I love writing this though. Which is why I'm sad to say the next chapter will most likely be the last. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Chapter**

Caine groaned and woke up in the hallway of Coates Academy. An early morning sun peaked through the cracks in the wall and gave him a headache as he sat up. He noticed a brick by his foot and cursed Drake and Diana. They had knocked him out. It wasn't fair. He was the all-powerful Caine! He should've seen it coming. He leaned his head against the crumbling plaster and began to mope. His moping was cut short however when he saw a flash of yellow through one of the bigger holes in the wall. He sat there for a full five seconds before realizing what it was.

"Hey, wait for me!" He got up and ran, ignoring his pounding temple. As he rounded the hallway he used the power to blow another human-sized hole in the wall. He jumped out and began to run after the school bus going down the road. He was at a good-enough distance where he could see the rest of the FAYZ kids inside but soon the bus was pulling ahead and quickly it was past running distance. He stopped and took in quick breaths. This was the first time he had ever wished for Brianna's power. He stood up and saw the bus pull up to a house in the distance. It was going to be a long walk.

"At least I know where they're going."

The kids filed out of the bus and everyone stood awkwardly on Michael Grant's yard. The ruckus from the other day was clearly visible among the broken shrubberies and the random voodoo dolls. Albert sidestepped one as he walked to the door. First he knocked then he rang the doorbell.

"What do you want?" a muffled voice came through the door.

"We have some issues with your books that we'd like you to fix."

"I'm not going to rewrite my books just to make my characters happy. Besides, you guys aren't even real. Your attitudes are the figment of some poor fanfiction-writer's creation."

"Too bad. We want to set our stories straight. We'll force you into this. We'd rather not, but we will. We just need your cooperation."

"No."

At this, Albert motioned for Sam to stand by him. Sam shuffled over after Astrid pushed him onto the lawn. Albert nodded his head to Sam and mumbled "Remember the plan." Sam rolled his eyes and leaned against the front door casually.

"If you don't do as we say, I'm going to have to burn your house down." Michael Grant started to respond but his reply was cut off by a flying school bus landing on Michael Grant's house. Michael Grant casually walked out with a laptop as everyone turned their heads to meet an angry Caine.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you? I'm Caine! You DO NOT leave me behind to go all ninja on some guy's house! I know why you don't include me. I may have a slightly larger head then the rest of you but that does not mean you can just leave me behind!"

"Well Caine, I have a head just as conceited as yours but I got to come." Sam said smugly. "Maybe it's because I made-up with my girlfriend while your co-worker stole yours. Epic. Win."

Caine growled and began to throw Michael Grant's shrubberies at Sam. Sam burned them whenever they got close.

"HEY!" Michael Grant yelled and Sam and Caine stopped their fighting. "Do you really want me to change the books?"

"YES!" The majority of kids screamed.

"Ok then." He opened a file on his laptop and typed away. Suddenly, Sam and Caine disappeared along with a few other, unimportant kids we shall not mention in this fanfiction.

"What did you just do?" Astrid yelled as she stood in the spot Sam was just standing.

"Now every kid over sixteen disappears. There is not beating the poof. You all die."

"No please!" Kids argued and some who were close to their birthday freaked out.

"Ok, Ok." Michael Grant calmed them down. "Maybe we can come to an agreement. I will change things back to normal if you promise to leave me alone."

"We want more." Albert said, facing the author. "Living in the FAYZ is no picnic."

Michael Grant smiled. "Smart boy. Promise to leave me alone and I will give you more. On my honor."

"Deal." Michael Grant presumed typing and Caine, Sam and those-not-appearing-in-this-fanfic appeared. "Now be patient one sec." He walked into his house through the gaping hole in which the school bus was resting. "By the way you have to pay for the damages." Sam and Astrid hugged and Caine began to curse at how he'd get the money to do this. "Here you go. Now leave me alone. Open these boxes when you get in the school." He walked back into his house after handing them the boxes. Caine used his power to unstick the bus and soon they were back at Coates Academy.

Sam melted the glue holding the package together and opened the box. Inside were copies of LIES. Everyone began reading.

**Obscene grafitti. Smashed windows. Human crew tags…**

**RS) REPLY: This is the end of the fanfic. I might do a sequel but it's doubtful. In the meantime read my other GONE fic, Astrid's Love Issues. Enjoy!**


End file.
